


One More Light

by dying_antares



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Character Death, Crying, Death, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, First Kiss, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), I Made Myself Cry, I'm Sorry, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dying_antares/pseuds/dying_antares
Summary: It's always on those 'simple missions' that something goes horribly wrong. Allura gave them simple orders, go in, and go out again. Steal information to gain knowledge about Zarkon's plans. Everything seemed to be easy. Way too easy.





	One More Light

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is my first fanfic here and my first finished voltron story so yeah, i tried  
> inspired by the song "one more light" by linkin park  
> i cried while writing this and i'm so so sorry for this  
> also english isn't my first language so i'm sorry for grammar mistakes and so on  
> also i wrote this at 1am so pls don't expect the best grammar ever lmao  
> enjoy?

It's always on those 'simple' missions that something goes horribly wrong. Allura gave them simple orders, go in and go out again. Steal information to gain knowledge about Zarkon's plans. Basically a mission the paladins did hundreds of times.

 

                                 ~ ~ ~

 

The day started like any of the days before, Hunk, bless his soul, cooked a delicious breakfast which was certainly better than the food goo, although they knew that Coran only tried to make them happy by cooking food goo. It was appreciated, but nothing could top Hunk's blue pancakes with red syrup. Everyone, except Lance, was already at the table and enjoyed the breakfast while chatting about various things, Pidge and Hunk about tech stuff, Shiro, Allura and Coran about where to fly next. Only Keith was eating silently, not that he minded. It was something he was oddly used to, and he felt weird for admitting that he missed Lance. Although Lance constantly kept up their rivalry and found new ways to annoy him, but he was always there and it gave Keith some sort of... he couldn't really describe it. It was as if Lance simply knew what to do and what to say to cheer Keith up and to make his eyes roll while giving this small smile he only saved for Lance. So, when the door swung open, revealing a happy Lance with shining, gorgeous skin, Keith couldn't help but smile at how Lance was able to brighten the mood by simply being. Sometimes, Keith wished he could be more like Lance, not only because he was heroic and brave, but also because he would do anything for this teammates, because he simply cared, and because he was that type of person you just had to like, no matter how loud his laugh was or how low his puns were. And maybe, Keith thought, this was the reason he had fallen for Lance in the first place. Because he made him happy, no matter how angry or sad he was. Lance was always there for him, and the others didn't know how good they actually could get along.

 

After breakfast they split apart and had free time for three hours. Keith ran out to the training deck and started level five. Training was a good exercise to clear your head, especially when it's filled with thoughts about a certain teammate which were certainly not the ones you should have. But no matter how much Keith trained, Lance found his way back in his thoughts all the time, and while Keith really tried to push his thoughts away - Lance would never, ever, love him, that's what Keith always thought and he had to be right, right? - he saw the four little space mice. Maybe they knew he really needed someone to talk to about this because Hunk may be the nicest person in all universes, he was still Lance's best friend and Keith knew how annoying Lance could get if he wanted to know something. Pidge would definitely say things like 'I ship it!' and drop sarcasm (no offense, he liked Pidge, but she was totally like that). Shiro would probably try to help but also constantly annoy him with his crush just like Keith did whenever Adam did something extraordinary cute and Shiro just lost it. And Allura or Coran? They would listen, but they weren't really the ones to help. So maybe the mice simply came so he could talk to others than his lion who should be pretty exhausted from his crush talking already. Keith sat down next to them and they squeaked and crawled on his lap. He slowly pet their heads while he was searching for the right words. "You guys wanna hear something? I know you probably don't really care because yeah, it's me we're talking about, but I just.. I need some sort of advice, you know? Lance keeps freaking me out, in a good way, but I can't just go on like this. I know it's not his fault that this happened, but I'm just so hopeless.. I don't know what to do, you know? It's whenever he enters the room I can't look anywhere else than him. His smile, his eyes, his hair, everything. Guys, help me, please". Keith really was a hopeless case and the fact that the mice seemed to be fast asleep already proved to him that not even them knew what to do. He thought about his options. Simply locking himself in his room and wait till death takes him? Sounded appealing. Step out and talk to Lance? Appealing, in some sort of way, but terryfying. Keith actually considered the first plan as Alluras's voice came over the speakers: "Paladins, it's time for your mission! Head to your lions!". And with that, Keith sighed, slowly put the mice on the floor on his jacket and raced out of the training deck.

 

It was a simple mission. It should have been a simple mission. The beginning was pretty easy, they approached the Galra base and entered with ease. Pidge ran off to hack into the system, followed by Hunk. Shiro stayed at the main entrance to fight off any sentries. Lance took the left corridor, Keith the right to watch out. "How far are you, Pidge?", Shiro spoke over the comm. "Almost done, just another minute!", she said triumphantially. "The Galra should put more safety in their bases, it was waaaay too easy to get in here", Lance said. "Don't say stuff like that too loud, Lance", Keith huffed and Lance laughed. It was his loud, annoying, beautiful laugh. The one Keith learned to adore. Maybe, just maybe, Lance shouldn't have laughed because Keith was so starstruck that he didn't hear the approaching footsteps. And as he did, he simply thought a paladin was coming this way, so they could go home again, but as he turned around, he gasped. Galra soldiers. At least five were standing in front of him and Hunk's voice was suddenly loud in his ear. "Incoming!". Keith heard how Pidge gave away an inhuman screech and how Shiro yelled to come together for better fighting. The problem was that so many soldiers were coming that it was too hard to leave the place where they stayed.

 

Lance didn't know long they have been fighting already, he knew that there were constant screams over the comms and that his whole body was aching from fighting. He was glad that he was alive and not badly injured. The others seemed to be alright too, as much as you could be alright during a fight like this. He swung his blaster around and shot as many soldiers as he could, but there were just so many that the wave didn't seem to stop soon. His mind wandered around to the corridor not so far from where he was, he wondered if Keith was alright. Lance knew that he had to think about the others too, and of course he did, but he couldn't stop thinking about Keith. Was he doing fine? 'Of course he is' Lance thought, Keith was the best fighter they had in their team. Lance adored the way Keith moved easily through enemies and didn't catch any scratch. It was as if he was immortal, like an angel even. He surely looked like one too. Lance loved the way Keith's hair was a mess after a battle and he wished he could let his fingers run through this stupid, beautiful mullet again. Lance loved the way Keith's eyes were like amethysts, and the way they would shine when he would smile so softly. Lance loved this smile so much, too much. He was ripped out of his thoughts as he realized that the soldiers seemed to be moving away, and Lance followed them - he still needed to stop them from hurting anyone. Coran's voice came over the speakers: "Paladins, don't worry! Allura and I are on the way to give you back-up!". Lance moved to the corridor where all soldiers were headed and saw way too many in one place. There was no time to actually listen to Shiro's words or how Allura assured them that everything would be alright. Because the corridor opened up to a room and in the middle stood no one else than Keith, sourrended by way too many Galra soldiers. Lance saw that Keith was standing weakly on his legs and that a blade must have hit his left shoulder badly. Blood was slowly dripping out of the wound and Lance couldn't stop himself from screaming Keith's name and running towards him while shooting angrily at the soldiers. Keith gasped, obviously suprised by Lance's sudden entrance, but cracked a small smile anyway. They have always been a good team in battle, back to back, bayards in their hands and giving each other cover. They trusted the other one so much that they weren't thinking about giving themselfes any cover because they knew that the other would be there all the time. So when they were fighting now like this they didn't even dare to think otherwise. Sure, they were exhausted and everything hurt, but they would always give each other cover. The Galra soldiers fell, one by one, and Keith thought that they would stop coming soon. There couldn't be so many soldiers at one base, right? Keith was right, partly. The soldiers became less, but somehow this seemed to encourage them even further. He felt how he just wanted to stop already, knees too weak to actually stand anymore and the shoulder aching. But he couldn't let his guard down. He had to protect Lance. And as one particulary big soldier made his way towards the duo, his reflexes were still fast. He didn't saw the bullet. He didn't even hear it due to the screaming. But something told him to jump in right this position, to protect Lance's back from being shot. Keith didn't think about the consequence: the bullet hitting him right in his ribs.

The soldiers stopped coming. Lance managed to shoot them all down, and the floor was covered in blood and dead bodies. He turned around, genually happy and hugged Keith tightly. "We did it! We're a great team!", he shouted, and dropped his helmet. His hair was sweaty and all out of place, but Lance didn't care right now - the fight was over! And everybody was safe! At least he thought that until he heard Keith's voice - much unlike Keith, it was small and somehow broken. "La-ance" and Lance saw how Keith was slowly hitting the ground. "Keith? Keith, what's the matter?". Lance was afraid and Keith moved his hands, just a little, from his stomach. Quiznak. How did Lance miss this? How did he miss that Keith was shot? Keith groaned and Lance sat beside him, slowly pulling Keith half-way in his arms. The red paladin's head lay on Lance's shoulder and Lance pressed his hands on Keith's wound. Too much red. Too much blood. When did Keith put down his helmet? "Keith, stay with me. Breath. Breath. Come on. Stay with me". Keith closed his eyes for a second and opened them again, just to turn his head to look at Lance. "Hey". "Hi", Lance whispered and looked at Keith. His hair was sweaty and stood at the weirdest angles Lance has ever seen. Sweat was dripping down his face and his eyes were watered. "Shhh, it's okay. Everything will be okay. We're gonna get you out of here and then you will be put in a healing pod and everything will be alright. You will heal", Lance assured, but Keith didn't say anything at first. Tears started to roll down Lance's cheeks. "Don't - cry. No. La... Lance". Keith's voice was breaking. His breaths were unsteady and Lance couldn't help but cry more. Keith couldn't leave him. Not today. Never. He made a promise to protect Keith at all costs, no matter what happened.

 

                               

                                ~ ~ ~

"Hey mullet! How was your recording?" Lance asked. Keith shook his head and tried to run away. "Hey, hey, hey! What happened? Keith?". Lance grabbed Keith's wrist and heard his unsteady breathing. "Are you okay?" he asked with concern. Something went wrong. Why should Keith cry when he just had to talk about his role as a paladin for five minutes? Maybe he picked out the wrong memories. "I don't - don't want anyone to see", Lance heard and he shook his head while beaming a smile at Keith. "I won't look, okay? I promise". He opened his arms, not expecting Keith to actually sink in them and cry his eyes out. Eventually, he stammered out a few words and Lance understood. Didn't question. Just held him.

 

_Should've stayed, were there signs, I ignored?_

Maybe Lance should have paid more attention to how Keith was acting. He was known as the loner, but the fact that he even wanted nobody to see him crying was odd. Sure, sometimes you just didn't want everybody to know that you are crying, but Lance always felt better when talking to Hunk about it. Lance decided for himself that he would take care of Keith from now on because who knows often Keith cried for himself?

_Can I help you, not to hurt, anymore?_

Lance wanted to help Keith at all costs. He deserved that. Keith deserved happiness and friends and a family. Lance wanted to give all this to Keith. 

One night, he wandered around the castle and found himself on the deck from where you can look at the stars. Lance came here often in lonely nights, to think, to miss his family. This night was different. Keith sat there, rolled up in a blanket, hair a mess. Lance heard soft sobbing and his heart ached as he heard it. He slowly approached Keith and whispered a 'hey'. Keith didn't answer, didn't need to, but simply looked at Lance with those big purple eyes and Lance felt his heartbeat going faster. He sat down next to him and slowly wrapped his arms around Keith's small body and he didn't refuse this hug either, instead he buried his head in Lance's neck and Lance melted. 

_We saw brilliance, when the world, was asleep._

They looked at the stars, together, wrapped up in their blankets, feeling the warmth of the other. They didn't say anything, sitting there while Lance played with Keith's hair was enough. Eventually, Keith fell asleep in Lance's arms and snuggled even closer in his arms. Right then, Lance realized that Keith was doing things to him he never thought would happen.

  
_There are things that we can have, but can't keep._

Over the weeks, Lance found Keith crying several times. They sometimes even talked about it and Lance hugged Keith every time. Once, they fell asleep like that on Lance's bed and Lance had, because he wasn't able to do his skin routine, not as gorgeous skin as ever in the next morning, but it was totally worth it. Lance felt himself falling more and more for Keith and one night, he promised Keith to always take care of him, no matter what happens. And Keith gave him this small, warm smile and initiated a hug. Lance was happier than ever to give it.

 

 

                                   ~ ~ ~

 

And now here they were. On the cold floor of a Galra base, Keith siriously injured in Lance's arms, while these memories all flowded in at once. He couldn't lose Keith. He promised. He promised to protect him, to protect the one he learned to love. Keith gave him his small smile again and his eyes were still shining, despite his life being sucked out of him.

_If they say_  
_Who cares if one more light goes out?_  
_In the sky of a million stars._

 

Keith was dying.

There was no way to change that.

Keith knew, and Lance realized.

  
_It flickers, flickers_

His breaths became uneasier and every breath hurt, but Keith still had to keep his eyes open, just had to look at Lance and his beautiful, beautiful ocean blue eyes. The ones he happily drowned in.

  
_Who cares when someone's time runs out?_  
_If a moment is all we are._

Keith took Lance's hand in his and cradled Lance's cheek with his other hand. He just had to touch his gorgeous skin one more time before he would fade away.

_We're quicker, quicker._

 

Lance was crying. 

Keith looked at him as if he was his entire world and it was right. 

Keith loved Lance more than anyone or anything else.

Lance loved Keith more than anyone or anything else.

 

Keith lifted his head a bit, his view was clouded and his head dizzy, but he had to. He had to look Lance directly in his eyes as if he wanted to assure him that everything would be okay. It would be. Lance would be fine.

Lance thought it was selfish to bend down and kiss Keith. Maybe it was. Maybe Lance felt that Keith wanted it too. What matters is that he did. He kissed him short and softly, Keith needed his breath. But he kissed him and put as many emotions as he could in this one kiss.

"I love you", he whispered.

"I - I lo.. love.. you.. too".

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

_Who cares if one more light goes out?_

Lance cried. Screamed. Shouted. Tried to breath his own life into Keith. He couldn't be dead. He couldn't do that to him. No matter how much Lance tried, Keith wouldn't breath again. 

_Well, I do._

He was gone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> again, i'm really sorry! please don't kill me!  
> and this turned out longer than i thought, but hey, even more angst paired with sweet memories  
> if there are any major grammar mistakes / whatsoever, then please let me know!


End file.
